Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-257921 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a burn-in inspection method for a semiconductor device. In an inspection apparatus used in this inspection method, a plurality of semiconductor devices is connected to a common ammeter. In this inspection method, a signal input to each semiconductor device is controlled so that only a singly-selected semiconductor device is turned on and the other semiconductor devices are not turned on. Thus, an energizing current of the selected semiconductor device is sensed by the ammeter and it is tested as to whether the selected semiconductor device operates appropriately or not. After an inspection of the single semiconductor device is finished, another semiconductor device is selected for next inspection. Thus, all the semiconductor devices are inspected.